


Mistakes and Misdemeanors

by lil_1337



Category: brooklyn 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin reveals a secret while out for drinks with the crew.</p><p>Written for smallfandomfest 17<br/>Prompt: Brooklyn Nine Nine (tv), Captain Holt/Kevin, first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Misdemeanors

“And that’s how I ended up with the _worst_ case of food poisoning ever. Even worst than that I time I stole a piece of cake from Hitchcock and Scully.” Peralta finished his story with a flourish that ended with him picking up his beer and downing a large swallow. He set his mug down and grinned at the man sitting across from him. “Kevin.”

“Peralta.” Kevin shook his head, his lips pursed in a look of pure disgust. “I now know more about your dietary habits than I ever wanted to.”

“You’re welcome.” Jake’s grin widened, taking on a maniacal edge. “The challenge is passed to you. Regale us with the story of your worst first date.” He leaned forward in anticipation. “Please, please, please tell me that it was with Captain Holt.”

“Of course not.” Kevin’s expression morphed from disgust to pure moral outrage. “Raymond is and was always warm, witty and the perfect gentleman.” He turned to look at Captain Holt, his features softening into a look of genuine affection. “He knew just what to do to put me at ease. I’ve never laughed so much as I did that night.” He smiled at Captain Holt before returning his attention to Peralta.

Next to Jake, Amy let out a huge sigh of pure hero worship, her eyes glued to Holt and Kevin. Leaning in towards Jake she stage whispered loud enough for the people at the next table to hear her. “Could he be more perfect?”

“No.” Captain Holt and Kevin both replied at the same time eliciting another gusty sigh from Amy.

On Peralta’s other side Rosa slammed down a now empty shot glass and growled. “Get on with it before I puke or punch Miss Suck Up.” Amy leaned behind Jake and stuck her tongue out at Rosa, attempting to be subtle and absolutely failing. “I saw that.” Rosa pulled back her arm, ready to make good on her promise when Marcus slid another shot glass in front of her. She gave Amy a death look before downing the alcohol and relaxing back into her seat.

“If you insist.” Kevin picked up his wine glass, holding the base with his thumb and two fingers, the other two lightly wrapping around the stem. He swirled the wine slightly, frowning as if he was pondering what to say. After a moment he took a small sip and cleared his throat. “His name was Russell and he was a co-worker. I should have known better, but I ignored my misgivings because he was attractive. Of course I hadn’t met Raymond yet so I didn’t really know what attractive was.” He smiled at Captain Holt which set off another round of Amy sighing and Rosa glaring. “We agreed to meet for drinks and dinner. Since he asked me I let him choose the venue. That was my second mistake.”

“Russell Carmichael? In the history department?” Captain Holt frowned, clearly displeased.

“Yes.” Kevin took advantage of the break in his storytelling to take another sip of his wine. “The restaurant he chose was more like a sports bar, but I was willing to try it since you never know what gems you might find in unexpected places.”

“Were there any gems?” Amy asked, clearly entranced by the story unfolding in front of her.

“Of course not, Amy.” Jake’s voice was dismissive, but in a way that was more humor than arrogance. “That’s why it’s his _worst_ first date.”

“You never know, Jake.” She shot back at him clearly not going to let go.

“Sorry, Amy, not this time.” Kevin smiled at her somewhat apologetic. “There were no gems to be found. Only cheap bits of shattered glass.” He took another drink then continued. “They had no wine, only beer which I despise, and cocktails with cutesy names and cloying liquor so I opted for a perrier and hoped that the food menu would be better. It wasn’t. As the evening went on it got louder and more crowded. Also things I do not like.”

“Sounds like some place that Jake hang out at.” Rosa added her two cents before returning her attention to her drink.

“Exactly.” Kevin’s tone was as dry as the winds that scour the Sahara. “I excused myself to go to the men’s room and when I came back I caught Russell putting something in my drink.”

The table went silent and Kevin found himself on the receiving end of six laser sharp stares and was reminded with a vengeance that most of the people at his table were police officers. Good police officers who would take issue with the kind of behavior that he was describing.

“Shit.” Amy was the first to speak. “What an asshole! What did you do?”

“I confronted him and emptied the rest of the bottle onto the table. Then I left. We’d come in his car so I had to take a taxi back to the university, but I was so angry it was a good thing I wasn’t driving. I would not have been safe on the road by any means.”

“Did you call the cops?” Marcus’s voice broke the silence that had settled over the table, cutting through the unspoken conversation that Captain Holt and Terry were having. A series of looks shot back and forth that very clearly said someone’s life was about to get extremely uncomfortable.

“No, I had no proof and we were both equally credible.” Kevin took another sip of his wine, his fingers whitening where he gripped the stem of the glass. “I did, however, tell the manager and I gave him a large tip for the poor waitress who was going to have to clean up the mess I made. I also spoke with the dean and made sure that everyone on campus knew what a cad Russell was. It seemed to be the best I could given the situation.”

“That’s good.” Amy nodded then reached out to squeeze the hand that Kevin was not using to hold his wine. “Preventing him from being able to do it again is the most important thing.”

“Thank you. I thought so as well.” Shifting his attention to Rosa he smiled brightly. “I believe it is your turn now.”

“All of them.” Rosa snarled then turned to look at Marcus. Her expression softened into what could almost be called a smile. “Except for when I went out with Marcus. That one was good.” Marcus blushed and grinned, but took advantage of the situation to lean in and steal a kiss.

Unnoticed by the rest of the occupants of the table Captain Holt took Kevin's hand in his and squeezed it silently offering support and thanks for letting his friends see the man underneath the tweed and pursed expression that he had fallen in love with.


End file.
